Maldito clyde
by askty
Summary: continuación de Y estamos aquí para?...


_**Y aquí de nuevo XD pero como ya les había dicho antes explicaría sobre el porqué de la situación Los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos creadoras por cierto ya publique el cap. 2 de un mundo normal**_

Habían llegado a la mansión de Barbie… pero que!? cof cof … habían llegado a la "casa" de Gregory todos los chicos estaban sentados en los lujosos muebles mientras se tranquilizaban por la adrenalina que tuvieron ase unos instantes.

 **\- flash back-**

 **Resumen de lo que paso hace unos min. Atrás**

Miraban atentos como se quemaba la escuela a consecuencia de la explosión dejo varios heridos quienes fueron atendidos por los muchacho esperaron a que la ambulancia llegue pero para su sorpresa la ambulancia se equivocó de calle y se fue a otra vía provocando que Craig valla detrás de esta, corriendo y gritando como un loco mientras las personas que pasaban por allí lo miraban con cara wtf y la policía que estaba detrás de la bendita ambulancia vieron a Craig estar gritando a la ambulancia ok todo bien desde ahí pero desde el punto de vista de los policías veían a un joven que andaba gritando como loco mientras elevaba sus brazos como ave en pleno vuelo mientras que de vez en cuando se le escapaba uno que otro gallo a consecuencia de andar gritando como pendejo en media calle … sin duda se fumó culantro y no del bueno si no del malo , hicieron que Craig pare de correr , lo investigaron , y lo arrestaron porque les enseño el dedo del medio menos mal que Gregory unos segundos después de que Craig saliera disparado fue detrás de él , les explico de la explotación y liberaron a Craig , luego fueron a la escuela y consigo la ambulancia los seguía después de atender a todos los herido ellos pudieron descansar al fin algo.

-agh … mierda , no pudimos impedirlo – dijo el británico mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza en señal de frustración

-impedir que? No entendí bien que digamos..- dijo kyle

\- miren lo que pasa es que hace unos meses hemos estado siguiendo a unos presuntos homicidas chinos…- todos miran a kevin provocando que el de origen asiático frunza el seño- logre infiltrarme en una de sus computadoras solo pude saber que iban a explotar la escuela… saben por qué?- pregunto el rubio

Todos negaron con la cabeza

-porque al parecer el travesti de garrison no les había pagado la droga que les compro… y en modo de venganza quisieron asesinarlo pero no podíamos actuar inmediata mente ya que así no lo podríamos acusar y esperamos a que aparezcan con las manos en las masas… Damián iba a explicarles a ustedes el plan para que ustedes hagan vigilancia fuera de lugar y si Christopher no podía encontrar la bomba a tiempo Kenny activaría la alarma de evacuación que hay en la escuela

Todos se miraron en completo silencio.

-nee, da igual después de todo, esto vuelve a la normalidad gracias a mi .- respondió el anticristo.- yo siempre arreglo todo, lo vuelvo a la normalidad para el siguiente día .. .porque si no lo hago el maricon de mi padre me ha de imponer un fuerte castigo… en conclusión me llevo todo lo subnormal de este planeta si es necesario .- concluyo el anticristo

.-mmm no te creo- dijo clyde.

Y por qué no.- respondió molesto y en parte ofendido de que un teletubie jubilado como clyde lo venga a criticar.

.- porque si te llevas todo lo subnormal que pasa día a día porque no te llevas a tweek

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PUM! Se escuchó un estremecedor golpe seguido de un TOMA

Pipipipipi.-lloriqueaba clyde mientras se sujetaba la cabeza del dolor.

Y no te doy una nomas porque…- elevo su brazo hacia arriba mientras amenazaba con un puño

Todo! Yo todo yo! .- dijo clyde mientras pateaba en el suelo sin querer queriendo pateando una roca en el proceso que cayó en la cabeza de un policía el cual lo volteo a ver encontrándose con la mirada de Craig quien este seguía con su brazo extendido y puño cerrado… ah otro mal entendido

OYE TU! VUELVE AQUÍ TU, Y TUS AMIGOS DELICUENTES – todos se vieron las caras y empezaron a correr como chivas locas seguidos del policía.


End file.
